


Transfer

by Triss_Hawkeye



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triss_Hawkeye/pseuds/Triss_Hawkeye
Summary: Professor Willow shows you the lab.





	Transfer

This is how it goes.

When you enter the lab you are hit with a fresh blast of air-con and the sound of cooling fans whirring. There are banks of computer hardware off to one side, wires sprawling from one end to the other, various monitors showing graphs and progress charts and world maps with blinking lights over various locations. Through the skylight you can see the radio dish on the roof and a cluster of antennae, like a strange artificial forest.

“It’s quite the setup, huh?” Professor Willow chuckles. “Come on, I’ll show you how it works.”

He talks you through the basics of catching a Pokemon - how to throw the ball just right so as not to scare it off, how best to look after it - and the technicalities of just how a Pokeball works go over your head a little, but it’s OK, it doesn’t harm them. How to send any you don’t plan to keep and train yourself back to him for research.

“Here’s one that got sent back to us about an hour ago,” he says, digging a Pokeball out of his pocket and placing it within a machine that scans it with blinking blue lights. “Take a look at this screen here - we’ve just scanned its energy signature, and you can see from the image here that it’s a Pidgey. And it matches one that got caught just last week!” You hide a smile at how excited he sounds.

“We just update the database with where and when it was caught, do a quick bio-scan to build up an idea of what its ideal diet is like, and that’s that! Now we just put in a command here…” He taps rapidly on a keyboard and presses Enter with a flourish. “There! See that radio dish on the roof?” You look up through the skylight, and see a bright pulse of white light spring from the dish, vanishing into the distance. “It’s transmitting that Pidgey’s signal right now. That Pokemon’s now going to be released back into the wild exactly where it was caught! With all my new equipment, the turn-around barely takes an hour or two.”

He takes you over to one of the world map screens and swipes it to zoom in on your country, tapping on a few symbols as he goes. His fingers are lightning-quick but you recognise a bird symbol. He swivels the screen at you as thousands of thin red lines trace themselves out over the map. “We’ve managed to discover more about the habitats and migration patterns of Pidgeys in a week than we have in the past ten years!” he proclaims. “And it’s folks like you who make it possible.”

He returns to the scanning machine he used before, which is now emitting a persistent bleep. “The bio-signatures have finished processing now,” he explains, opening up a compartment on top of the machine, in between a number of coloured pipes that feed into it. “This pellet here contains our best guess at an ideal nutritional supplement for the breed of Pokemon we just scanned. It’s pretty similar to pellets produced by Pokemon themselves. It’s like candy to them. I usually pass one back on to the trainer who transferred their Pokemon over as a thank-you.”

He places his hands on his hips and gives a contented sigh. “Well, that’s the basics for you! Thank you for volunteering. Crowd-sourcing Pokemon science is really taking off - it’s really an exciting time for the field-" 

At that moment, a machine on the other side of the room begins to wail. "Oh rats, the server’s overloading again. And after that enormous backlog that happened last time, too!” He scurries over to the offending machinery. “Back to work for me, I’m afraid!” he says. “You go out and have fun. We’re counting on you!”

You leave the laboratory behind you and emerge into a bright sunlit day. Your adventure is about to begin…

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one a while back. This goes out to everyone squicked out by animal cruelty or otherwise annoyed at all the memes that were going around about Professor Willow grinding up Pokemon for candy. I don't really care that much about canon, I just wanted a happy, science-y explanation for the transfer.


End file.
